I Do
by theonlyxception
Summary: Cal and Gillian are finally tying the knot. Entry for the McBreezy 2013 Challenge.


Oneshot for the McBreezy 2013 challenge. Enjoy. It's pure Callian fluff from beginning to end.

* * *

Seeing all my belongings scattered around the room made my stomach flutter. I would no longer be single and after years of heartbreak, it was clear that I had found the man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I was wearing the most elegant wedding dress: a short ball gown dress with caped sleeves and a Grecian cut-out neckline. My hair fell in spiraled curls over my shoulders; a single pink flower pinned just above my ear.

Being both our second time around in marriage, we opted to keep things simple—from our wedding to our reception. One side of the backyard was filled with rows of white chairs, lined with green and white dotted ribbons. The other side was being set up with tables covered with white and pink tablecloths.

It had been a crazy idea to host our wedding in the backyard of our new home. Despite it being hectic with the different schedules, the downstairs part of the house had been completely unpacked; Emily and her boyfriend made it back to D.C. to help set up—in tow were many ribbons and decorations that she had put herself in charge of putting together. Last but not least, the perfect wedding dress had been found.

The tables and decorations had been set up early this morning—since it had stormed last night and the rain and wind would have ruined everything. The caterers had arrived just as I had gone upstairs to get my dress on, and were now setting up dinner that would be served at the reception.

My stomach fluttered as I realized that there was only fifteen minutes until that all began. As I put in my earrings, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. For the first time in years, I felt happy, confident and complete. I finally had everything that I wanted, and would be surrounded by friends and family on this happy, but long awaited day.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I slipped my shoes on just as someone knocked on the door. I sincerely hoped that it wasn't Cal—besides it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But I was surprised when the door opened and a little girl with short brown hair and a purple dress came toddling into the room.

"Knock, knock. Thought you'd want to see your youngest goddaughter before your big day."

My face lit up as Anna walked through the door next. My goddaughter Sarah used the bed as a drum— slapping her hands on the blue bedspread over and over again. "You made it. Did Cassie and Eric come with you?"

"Don't get up." She crossed the room in rather large strides and enveloped me in a hug. "I'll come to you." We stayed like that for many minutes and then she answered. "We wouldn't have missed your wedding for anything. I'm just glad we made it to this one."

Nodding, I held onto her tightly. "You received a beautiful daughter that day."

Feeling Anna pull away, I watched a smile grace her lips. "Who knew six years later, we'd all be watching you get married. You deserve this Gillian—and all the happiness it can give you." Instantly tears pricked at both of our eyes, while threatening to spill down our cheeks. "I guess we shouldn't talk about things like that . . . especially before your wedding."

Shaking my head, I pulled her back into a hug. "I'm just glad you're here." After trying to figure out a way to calm myself all day long, her touch seemed to calm my nerves of all the pre-wedding jitters.

"You know I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world—though I almost had to strangle a few clients along the way—"Our laughter drowned out everything else, as we held each other close. That moment made me realize how much I had missed her: her laughter, her smile and her friendship. She always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You getting married won't change things—our friendship." Her grasp became a little tighter, neither one of us wanting to let go. "I'll still be a phone call away if you need me for anything." Pulling away, she smiled at me. "So do you know where he's taking you on your honeymoon?"

"We're going to visit some of Cal's family in England."

Her eyes rose in excitement as we took a seat on the couch. "So that means he's going to introduce you to his family."

"Most of his family still lives in England, so we'll have dinner with his father the day after we get there, and then visit his aunt and cousins later in the week."

"Sounds like he'll be keeping you plenty busy while you're there." She didn't have to say everything she was thinking, as her mischievous smile said it all.

"Okay, now that I'm not talking about." She held up her hands in surrender and there was a knock on the door and Emily peered in.

"Looks like it's time to get this wedding started." Patting me knee, she stood and helped me up. I guess I had forgotten how hard it was to stand up in a wedding dress, and at one point I thought I was going to fall right back on the couch.

Emily opened the door a little wider, so we could make it out into the hall. We all walked down the hall together, until we reached the stairs and then Anna looped her freehand through mine. Emily walked behind me, all to make sure that I didn't fall.

As we made our descent, all the guests could be seen through the double doors in the kitchen. A little bit further down and we could see Cal standing at the front, chatting with the officiant.

Anna turned towards me as we made our way across the kitchen. "Feeling nervous?"

Turning towards her, we paused just on the other side of the doors. "I think I've been ready to do this for awhile."

"We've all been waiting for you." Emily chimed in on the other side of me. I couldn't help but smile at that remark. In fact, 'm pretty sure that I smiled all the way to the platform.

Cal looked even more handsome in his black suit and tie. This was actually an occasion that neither of us saw very often—an occasion of him being clean shaven and in a suit and me dressed in a very fancy dress. I hoped that after our wedding, we would have more moments like this.

The officiant smiled at me—a twinkle in his eye. "We are gathered today on this beautiful Spring day, to witness the marriage of Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster. Some of you have traveled a great distance to be here with them, some only a few miles. For all, it has been a long awaited day. So let's get started."

Cal reached into his pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. In the distance, a lawn mower could be heard humming in the distance, and birds were singing in the nearby trees. "I will never forget the first time we met—a spectacular view on my part, really." That drew some heartfelt laughs from the small crowd of family and friends. "And even back then, we really didn't see eye to eye. Things that I've done, haven't always earned me your happiness, but rather your respect and loyalty." A swell of emotion swirled around me at that moment. "You really are my Bonnie—who many can attest to saving me from getting into too much trouble." Several nods affirmed that, especially from Eli, Ria and Ben. "I take you, Gillian Leah Foster, to be my wife." Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled a beautiful gold and diamond ring and slipped it on my finger. "To love and cherish forever."

Eyebrows rising, he silently told me that it was my turn to recite my vows. I took in a deep breath and began. "The last nine years have been incredibly memorable—some more than others. We've had good times and rough patches that have made us who we are today, but there are times that I could never made it through without you. I know we'll have many more challenges—in working together and in our home—but I want to face them with you. I take you Cal Lightman to be my husband, to love and cherish forever.

"By the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride." The officiator announced, stepping back. There were a few whistles, as Cal gently place his hand on the small of his back and pulled me in. My hands rose slowly and wrapped around his neck, both of us gasping for air by the time we had finished. "I present Mr. and Mrs. Lightman." Eli whistled loudly, which caused some ringing in our ears. Even Ben and Ria joined in on the fun, whistling a few times here and there.

"If I could have your attention." Cal stepped forward and the whistling and talking died down. "Gillian and I are so thankful that all of you could make it here safely. Now that the ceremony is over, we invite you over to the reception area in the other side of the backyard. Have a drink, mix and mingle—do anything you'd like. Just don't wreck our yard or house while you're at it." He joked as he pulled me down the aisle of chairs.

"What about the music?"

"Emily has that handled, Love. Come on." And he pulled me into the house that sounded so eerily quiet. We kissed again as we made our way upstairs. When I realized what his motive was, I started to panic. "We can't do this. We have guests outside."

"They're outside, we're inside. Can't I have a few minutes with my wife?" Cal complained, gazing tentatively at my hands that were pressed against the wall.

"You can have me all you want in England."

"And if I want you now?" Cal inquired impatiently, putting his hands on mine. We stood there for several minutes, until he scooped me up into his arms.

"Cal?" He lifted me the rest of the way up the stairs. "I'm serious. We have guests and a reception—" None of this seemed to reach him as we continued to move steadily down the hall. The only sign that he was still listening, was when he gave me a devious grin before shutting the bedroom door behind us.


End file.
